tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayako Matou
|affiliation = Queen Justeaze's servant Protagonist's guide|gender = Female|height = 5'4"|weight = 101 lbs|sizes = B86/W57/H88|hairc = Purple|eyec = Purple|likes = Music, literacy|dislikes = Conflict|talent = Writing poetry and playing the Guqin|enemy = "Shigakka-san"|imagecol = Cherry Blossom}}Sayako Matou (間桐紗冶子, Matō Sayako) is a major supporting character that appears in Fate/Reverse. She is a Servant of the Caster-class and acts as a guide for the Protagonist and Servant company during their ventures into the Reverse Side of the World. Profile Background "Sayako Matou" is actually a Servant of the Caster-class that suffers from a major case of amnesia, to the point that she no longer has any idea of who she truly is. According to Sayako, Shigakka-san (advisor of Queen Justeaze) found her aimlessly wandering the Reverse Side of the World so he decided to take her back to the Grail Castle where he and Queen Justeaze learned of her strange ability to safely traverse through other areas in the Reverse Side of the World, along with her skills and love for songs and poetry. The name "Sayako Matou" was given to her by Queen Justeaze. Appearance Her appearance resembles that of an adopted member of the Matou family of mages, with her eyes and hair color being purple though she looks a little more mature and her long hair tied loosely on the side of her shoulder. For most of the time, Sayako wears a white sweater and a long black dress. The Heroic Spirit Zhang Liao notes that Sayako looks familiar but can't exactly specify who that someone is. Personality A gentle, kind and soft-spoken woman, Sayako desires tranquility rather than seeking any conflict. Though she suffers from amnesia, Sayako feels that her passion for songs and poems is something that has been with her forever. Sayako comes to care for the Protagonist's well-being when they must set out into the unknown in the Reverse Side of the World, praying for the Protagonist's safety and standing by to help the Protagonist from entering and leaving the Areas. Role Sayako is first seen alongside Shigakka-san, Tamamo-no-Mae and Zhang Liao when the Protagonist and Hervor first meet Queen Justeaze. She later introduces herself to the Protagonist and Hervor, when they are tasked to venture forth into Arcadia looking for Holy Grail Fragments. She leads them to the Area Gate where she will help them use her special ability to get to Areas located elsewhere in the Reverse Side of the World. Sayako also provides a side quest where she asks the Protagonist to help her find the memories she lost and thus be able to know her true identity. She believes her love for poetry and music is something she's always had before her amnesia, so she requests the Protagonist to bring her specific items that will help her write songs. Abilities Because she is a Servant suffering from amnesia, Sayako's stats and skill can't be read by any Master. It is also logical to assume that she is indeed a weak Servant due to the serious memory loss she suffers from.Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Female Characters